Unexpected Happenings
by MermaidPrincessAly
Summary: Alyssa is a mermaid from the year 2010. She finds an underwater cave that lands her in Narnia. She tries to discover her purpose for being there with the Pevensie's. More inside. PeterxOC Ratings may change in later chapters. R&R. Don't like don't read.
1. Arriving in Narnia

**Unexpected Happenings**

Summary: This is a story about a seventeen year old girl named Alyssa. Alyssa moved from New York to Australia. She finds a sea cave next to the water that transforms her into a mermaid with powers over water. A year later she goes for a swim and finds another cave submerged in water. She explores it only to end up in Narnia. She meets the Pevensie's as she tries to discover her purpose for being there. What happens when a certain Pevensie takes a liking to this mermaid?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Alyssa. If I did Peter would be mine…unfortunately he isn't so that means I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. No matter how much I wish I did.

Chapter One:

Alyssa sighed as she walked down to the secluded beach only she had the knowledge of. She was thinking back to a year ago when she found a mysterious sea cave after she first moved to Australia.

_--Flashback--_

_She couldn't resist going into the small lake like pool that seemed to call out to her. The water had started to glow around Alyssa, particularly around her legs. The warm glow started to get brighter causing Alyssa to shield her eyes from the brightness._

_Once the glow subsided she saw that what she was wearing originally was gone and a metallic bright blue fishtail with a matching strapless bikini top in its place. Alyssa nearly fainted from the sight and immediately pulled herself out of the water._

_"What the hell?" She stared at her tail in disbelief and shook her head slightly. After a while her tail disappeared and her legs and clothes were in its place once again._

_--End Flashback--_

The day after she first turned into a mermaid she discovered she had powers and could hole her breath for an extremely long time. Whenever she used her powers her eyes would change color from their normal dark chocolate brown color to a deep teal color.

Alyssa had just recently got the hang of her powers and was able to control them with ease. Unfortunately the only thing she couldn't control was turning into a mermaid fifteen seconds after the water touched her legs. In a lot of ways her personality was like the water she controlled; unpredictable, strong, and light.

She had not realized she reached the beach and almost stepped into the water before she was able to put her stuff down. Only she knew about the beach so she was able to become a mermaid in peace. Her dark brown hair flowed behind her in the breeze and the sun shone on her naturally tanned skin.

Alyssa set her bag and towel down on the ground before she ran into the water and dove under counting in her head since the moment her feet touched the water; _Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fortune, Fifteen…and here comes the tail._

She swam around under the water for a while gliding over the beautiful reefs and amongst the tropical fishes. Alyssa noticed a shimmer under her and off to the right. She stopped swimming for a moment and stared at the opening to an underwater cave. Alyssa swam down to it and stared into the darkness for a few moments before she decided to explore inside of it.

Her eyes turned teal as she moved her hand to create a bubble of water and made it glow. She smiled as the bubble did its purpose from the new trick she learned. Alyssa propelled herself into the cave with the glowing water ball as her only light source in front of her and the light from the entrance the only other source of light.

She moved in deeper into the cave and turned to see the light from the opening fading the further she swam in the cave. Alyssa looked around and saw the same shimmer catch her eye once more by a crack in the cavern wall. She glided swiftly over to it before trying to fit past it to explore more of the dark cave.

Alyssa was blinded by an extremely bright light before she faded into unconsciousness. The last thought running though her mind before she completely let the darkness take over, _Great now I'm gonna drown because I can't control my body anymore…_

_---_

Alyssa curled her fingers into the soft dry sand and listened to the waves break against the shore. She felt the warmth of the sun beat down on her before she heard voices in the background. Alyssa groaned in annoyance and clenched her eyes tighter before she shot up realizing she was passed out in the water. She looked at the unfamiliar setting of the beach around her and wondered if she had died and this was a version of her heaven.

She noticed the voices had stopped when she sat up so she turned her head to the side and noticed two girls on her right. One had dark hair and blue eyes and looked to be about her age maybe a year or two younger. The other was much younger with reddish brown hair and blue eyes a few shades darker than the other girl.

Alyssa noticed they were wearing medieval looking dresses that were absolutely stunning. The older girls dress had a square neckline and was a dark crimson that went to the floor and small embroidery of vines in a crème color. The crème undershirt was visible through the cuts of the red fabric of her arms and she had a brown belt loosely around her waist.

The younger girls dress was a similar in some ways to the other girls dress. There was a slit up the front of the skirt that exposed the underdress and the bodice fit snugly around her upper body. The dresses bodice and under skirt was a light blue and the sleeves and outer skirt were a soft brown color.

They both seemed to be examining her clothes as well. Alyssa looked down at her distressed shorts and dark teal short sleeve v-neck and white tank top undershirt. She felt inferior to these two girls dressed like she was.

The older girl finally spoke up breaking the silence, "Who are you? How did you end up unconscious on the beach?"

Alyssa looked at the two girls wondering if she was dead or still underwater in that cave drowning. She went with the first in her mind but she needed to know, "I'm Alyssa. I was swimming and I found this underwater cave. There was this crack in the wall and when I tried to go through it this bright light blinded me and I may have hit my head, which knocked me out and…am I dead?"

The dark haired girl laughed lightly, "No. My sister used her Fire Flower Juice to heal you incase you were injured. My name is Susan and this is Lucy."

Alyssa picked up on their accent realizing they were British. "Well then where am I? This doesn't look like Australia anymore."

Lucy smiled to Alyssa politely, "You're in Narnia. So you're from Australia? You don't sound like it."

Susan looked at her little sister sternly, "Lucy. Don't be rude."

Alyssa smiled politely, "No, it's alright. I'm from New York but I moved to Australia a year ago. Wait you said Narnia? I've never heard of it before."

Susan nodded her head, "Neither did we when we came here. We came from your world in England."

Aly gaped at the two girls once Susan had said 'from your world', "Wait what do you mean 'my world'? We can not possibly be in another world." She trailed off remembering well that anything could be possible…she was a mermaid after all.

Lucy and Susan stood up and offered Alyssa a hand to help her up. She wasn't sure if she should trust them. Alyssa threw that doubt out the window when she realized that they would have hurt her already if they meant her harm.

"Where are we going?" Alyssa asked following behind Susan while Lucy pulled her along the beach.

"To Cair Paravel. You shall stay with us until we figure out your purpose here." Susan spoke calmly, "Our brothers should like to meet you."

"Your brothers? Which of you is the oldest? How many of you are there?" Alyssa wanted to know how old they were and she figured she could find out their brothers name's in the same shot. _Two birds, One stone right?_

Lucy looked up the cliff smiling, "There are only four of us. Peter's nineteen and Edmund is turning fifteen in a week. Susan is seventeen and I'm thirteen."

Alyssa nodded her head and looked up the cliff when Lucy had her eyes trained. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the beauty of the castle. "Wow. You guys live in a castle?" She asked in wonder looking at the two girls before her.

Lucy laughed lightly before dragging Alyssa up the trail leading to Cair Paravel, "Well where do you expect the Kings and Queens of Narnia to live."

Susan laughed along with her sister following behind them. "After you meet our brothers we'll get you some proper clothes"

Alyssa looked down at her shirt and shorts and then over her shoulder at Susan with confusion on her face, "What's wrong with my clothes? Where I'm from everyone wears stuff like this. This is cute. I'd be wearing longer pants but its hot in Australia."

"Girls wear pants now? Women only wore skirts or dresses when we were last home." Susan stated when she heard this.

Alyssa shook her head and started laughing to herself, "What are you guys from the 1930's or something?"

Lucy looked at Alyssa and smiled, "It's 1942 actually."

Alyssa stopped laughed and stared at the girl pulling her along, "You aren't serious are you?"

Susan smiled before responding, "Of course she is. What year is it where you are from?"

Alyssa looked bewildered and stopped walking for a moment until Lucy pulled her arm causing her to walk again, "It's 2010 back home."

This time both the queens stopped in their tracks and stared at Alyssa in wonder.

Susan breathed out, "Impossible."

Alyssa smiled and pulled Lucy and Susan along with her, "We are in a magical land…I think you'll find that anything is possible."

Lucy fell into step with Alyssa and looked over at Susan, "Aslan did say that time worked differently here."

"Aslan? Who's Aslan?"

Lucy smiled and spoke slowly hinting to Alyssa to be prepared for what was to be said next, "Aslan is the True ruler of Narnia. We basically watch over the land in the great lions absence."

"_LION?!_ Wait your telling me a _lion told you_ that time works differently in this world…a _lion_. As in the lion speaks?" Alyssa thought she was losing it by now or that is was an extremely crazy dream. _Maybe I really am only dreaming. I could still be drowning underwater and this crazy but beautiful dream world is a cause of lack of oxygen._ "Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

Susan and Lucy laughed and grabbed Alyssa's arm as they walked through the arched gateway of Cair Paravel. "Welcome to Cair Paravel, Alyssa."

She looked around at the amazing and vast castle, "It's breath-takingly beautiful."

Suddenly Alyssa was brought back to reality by a yell from Lucy, "Peter! Edmund!" She practically knocked the two brothers off their feet when she ran to hug them.

Alyssa looked at the blond and dark haired boys who were both exceedingly handsome and took in their appearance. She assumed the blond was Peter since he seemed to be the oldest.

The blond boy wore a dark blue tunic that puffed out a bit on the upper arms with slits around it, exposing his light blue undershirt, and tightened when it reached his elbow. His pants were slightly baggy and he had traveling boots on. She noticed a brown lion embroidered into his tunic with designs around it.

The dark haired boy wore a forest green tunic with sleeves slightly different than his older brothers. His pants were much like his brothers in a dark mossy green, which were tucked into a pair of travel boots swell. She saw that his tunic had a sliver version of the lion design much like his brothers.

Peter and Edmund had noticed Alyssa and were looking at her appearance. They didn't let their eyes linger for they didn't want their staring to be seen as inappropriate to her. They were Kings after all and they didn't want to seem rude for staring at her clothing…or lack there of.

The blond-haired boy spoke up breaking the silence that settled upon them, "Hello. I'm High King Peter, but please call me Peter. This is my brother, Edmund. I see you already know Susan and Lucy. Now, what is your name, milady?"

Alyssa smiled when her suspicions where correct of which boy was which, "I'm Alyssa. It is nice to meet you Peter, Edmund." She stood there awkwardly not knowing if she should curtsy or not, but quickly decided to bow her head slightly.

"Peter, we found her unconscious on the beach. She said she came through a portal in an underwater cave from her _time._" Susan started, "Alyssa has told us that the reason she is wearing so little is because women in her time wear clothes like that…when it's hot."

Alyssa blushed feeling inferior once more by the beautifully dressed royalty standing near her.

Peter nodded realizing the reason she wore so little. He didn't understand that her time was about a little over sixty-five years after their time.

Edmund looked at Alyssa with confusion, "What year is it in the other world? How much time has past exactly?"

Alyssa bit her lip slightly trying to hold back a smile, "Well, its 2010 in my time…so about sixty…eight years have past from your time."

The two boys stared at her in shock and her shoulders shook from their reaction, their eyes were bugging out of their sockets and their jaws were hanging loose. The three girls couldn't help but giggle.

"You may want to close your eyes. They may fall out of their sockets if you open them any wider." Alyssa said through her laughter and causing Lucy and Susan to laugh harder until there were tears coming from their eyes.

The boys quickly blinked and regained their composure before they laughed along with the girls.


	2. All Animals Can Talk!

**Unexpected Happenings**

Summary: This is a story about a seventeen year old girl named Alyssa. Alyssa moved from New York to Australia. She finds a sea cave next to the water that transforms her into a mermaid with powers over water. A year later she goes for a swim and finds another cave submerged in water. She explores it only to end up in Narnia. She meets the Pevensie's as she tries to discover her purpose for being there. What happens when a certain Pevensie takes a liking to this mermaid?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Alyssa. If I did Peter would be mine…unfortunately he isn't so that means I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. No matter how much I wish I did.

Chapter Two:

After everyone had calmed down Susan grabbed Alyssa's hand and started heading into the castle, "We'll be back later. I'm taking Alyssa to get a dress fitted for her to wear. We shall see you boys later."

Lucy followed the two older girls to the seamstress' wing of the castle. Susan walked into the room and ushered Alyssa only a small round platform.

"What colors do you think Lucy?" Susan asked turned to her sister.

Alyssa watched as the young queen looked around the room at the color samples until her eyes landed on two colors laid out next to each other. Lucy walked over to the two scraps of fabric and held them up, "How about maroon and yellow?"

Alyssa smiled at Lucy and nodded her head, "I like it…What do you think Su?" Alyssa turned to Susan taking the colored cloth out of Lucy's hands and held them against her skin.

Susan smiled softly and nodded her head in approval, "That's perfect." The seamstress took Alyssa's measurements and started making the dress using Alyssa as a live manikin for a perfect fit.

An hour after the seamstress started making the dress she was finally done which relieved Alyssa to no end.

"Thank you." She stepped down from the platform and stood in front of the mirror admiring her new dress. Susan and Lucy stepped behind her smiling happily.

"You look beautiful Alyssa. The dress looks perfect on you." Lucy said practically bouncing up and down and Susan agreed with her younger sister.

Alyssa smiled and stared into the mirror at the girl in a medieval style gown. The dress was mainly red with a thick yellow vertical stripe in the middle. It had red strings zigzagging across the front like a backwards corset. Her sleeves fit around her upper arm for ¾ in length, it had a horizontal stripe of yellow before it flowed outward and lengthened at the bottom of the sleeve. The insides of the sleeves had yellow material. **(AN: Links to dresses and stuff on my profile. It's at the bottom. The dress honestly reminded me of Gryffindor when I saw it.)**

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this for me." Alyssa smiled and turned to her friends and hugged the two girls tightly.

"Of course we did. You are our guest and our friend." Susan said pulling Alyssa out of the room and towards the Great Hall for lunch.

The three girls walked into the Dining area and to the table in the center of the room. They sat with Lucy in the middle, with Susan and Alyssa at her sides and waited for the boys to come join them.

"They might be in a meeting right now and they may be a while. I'm sure they are telling the council about you." Susan said to Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded and was about to speak when the doors opened and in walked Edmund and Peter. The boys sat down with Peter at the head of the table and Edmund to his left.

Edmund smiled to Alyssa, "I trust that you like what you've seen of Narnia so far?"

Alyssa nodded, "Are you kidding? It's immensely beautiful. I'm still trying to figure out if its real of not. I still think I'm drowning underwater and this is a figment of my imagination as a cause from the lack of oxygen." She laughed lightly to her self and looked at the four.

"Of course it's real silly. How could something so beautiful be made up?" Lucy said smiling at Alyssa.

"I guess you're right, Lu."

Susan smiled to her brothers and eyed Alyssa's dress, "What do you boys think of Alyssa's new dress?" Alyssa looked down away from Peter and Edmunds eyes.

Peter nodded along with Edmund, "It suits her. You looked very beautiful Alyssa."

Alyssa smiled and looked up at the two Kings, "Thank you. So what were you gentlemen doing while I stood on a platform for an hour and a half?"

Edmund shrugged, "We had a meeting with the Council of Narnia. We've informed them of your arrival. They are very curious as to why there is another Daughter of Eve in Narnia."

Peter turned to look at Alyssa, who was at his right and smiled politely, "The council wishes you meet you and welcome you into Narnia. We shall try to figure out why you're here as soon as we can."

Alyssa nodded her head slightly and smiled warmly at Peter in return, "Okay. I'll help you as much as I can. I really am curious as to why I was brought here."

The doors that connected to the kitchen opened and out walked a beaver and a few fauns carrying trays of food.

The Beaver walked over to Peter handing him the tray since it couldn't reach the top of the table.

Peter smiled to the creature and placed the tray in the middle of the table, "Thank you Mrs. Beaver." Alyssa looked at Peter like he had three heads when he spoke to the beaver, she nearly fell out of her chair when she heard the Beaver respond.

"Your welcome, dear." Mrs. Beaver looked at a very shocked Alyssa and smiled before surprise took over her features, "Oh my, is that…might she be a Daughter of Eve?"

"This is Lady Alyssa. She came into Narnia today Mrs. Beaver." Edmund said to the Beaver. He turned to look at Alyssa who sat staring at Mrs. Beaver, mouth slightly agape since she was still in shock of a talking animal.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy noticed this as well and Peter reached out and placed his arm on her shoulder, "Alyssa are you alright?"

"It talks." Was all Alyssa could say tearing her eyes away from the Beaver, "Animals can speak?"

Lucy laughed lightly, "Or course. We told you about Aslan remember? I thought you realized that since a lion could talk so could the rest of the animals of Narnia."

Alyssa looked at the young girls sitting next to her and though about when they were walking to Cair Paravel earlier and nodded slowly, "Well yeah but still. Its kind of a shock when you don't think that _all_ animals can talk here." She looked at the beaver again and smiled, "Um…hello Mrs. Beaver. I'm sorry for my poor manners. Its nice to meet you."

Mrs. Beaver smiled again, "Its alright dear. Its nice to meet you as well." Mrs. Beaver bowed to Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan before she left the room.

Two of the fauns exited the room after Mrs. Beaver and one stayed behind standing near Lucy.

Lucy smiled and grabbed the fauns hand, "Alyssa, this is Mr. Tumnus. He was my first friend in Narnia."

Alyssa smiled to the faun and shook his outstretched hand, "Hello Mr. Tumnus. Its nice to meet you."

"As it is to meet you Lady Alyssa. Now I must be going back to work. Your Majesties." My Tumnus bowed to the Kings and Queens before leaving the room.

"So are there other creatures in Narnia?" Alyssa asked curiously.

Susan nodded her head, "Of course. There are Centaurs, Minotaur's, Dwarfs, and Dryads."

Alyssa stared at the goblet of water intently, "Are there Mermaids?"

Peter nodded his head, "Yes. They're very playful creatures."

"You guys just except all the creatures of Narnia? You don't care that they're different?" Alyssa asked them cautiously.

Edmund smiled warmly to Alyssa, "Of course. We love Narnia and all of its inhabitants."

Alyssa nodded thinking of whether or not to tell them that she was a mermaid yet. They quickly finished the rest of their lunch. Once they finished a few fauns came in to clean up once they all stood.

Alyssa followed behind Susan, Peter, and Edmund while Lucy walked in step with her holding her hand as they headed to the Council Room. They stopped in front the double doors to the meeting room where that Narnians where waiting on the other side.

The Pevensie's turned to Alyssa and smiled reassuringly. Peter spoke to Alyssa quietly, "We'll introduce you to the Council. Don't worry. They'll love you." Then Peter, Edmund, and Susan left her and Lucy in the hall.

Lucy squeezed her hand slightly and Alyssa looked down at her. Lucy smiled causing Alyssa to smile in return, "Come on." Lucy said as the doors opened for the two to enter.


	3. The Council, Horses and Prophesies

**Unexpected Happenings**

Summary: This is a story about a seventeen-year-old girl named Alyssa. Alyssa moved from New York to Australia. She finds a sea cave next to the water that transforms her into a mermaid with powers over water. A year later she goes for a swim and finds another cave submerged in water. She explores it only to end up in Narnia. She meets the Pevensie's as she tries to discover her purpose for being there. What happens when a certain Pevensie takes a liking to this mermaid?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Alyssa. and any Narian's I happen to make up from my imagination. If I did Peter would be mine…unfortunately he isn't so that means I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. No matter how much I wish I did.

Chapter Three:

The council was nothing Alyssa expected, there were centaurs, fauns, minotaurs, and all kinds of animals. The only humans in the room were Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy and herself.

A Male Centaur was the first to break the silence, "Welcome to Narnia, Daughter of Eve. My name is Oreius." Oreius bowed his head to her and Alyssa did the same in return.

"I'm Alyssa. It's a pleasure to meet you Oreius." Alyssa smiled to him and all the other Narnia's of the Council.

After all of the greetings on the Narnian's behalf, and plenty of assurance from the Kings and Queens, that they would find out why she was there the meeting was over.

Alyssa said goodbye to the Council and walked out of the room with Peter, Lucy, Edmund, and Susan. She turned to them and raised her eyebrow in curiosity, "You guys are the only humans in Narnia?"

Edmund smiled to Alyssa and nodded her head, "Well except you of course."

Alyssa nodded her head in understanding, "Oh. That's kinda cool."

Lucy nodded her head and tugged Alyssa's hand slightly, "Would you like to do something?"

Alyssa smiled to the girl and nodded her head, "Sure, Lu. What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we go horseback riding?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"Um…" Alyssa's smile slipped off her face slightly.

Peter noticed Alyssa's uneasiness and spoke, "I don't think Alyssa wants to Lu. Why don't you—"

"Oh, no! It's fine. I love horses…its just…" Alyssa looked down at her dress and sighed.

"Just what?" Edmund asked hesitantly.

"Well, I'm fine getting on a horse and riding it, but getting off is the problem. I've fallen off a horse before and landed on my back…hard. Luckily I didn't break anything, a few bruises on my back and a few bruised ribs, but it really hurt. The moment it happened I thought I broke my spine and would be paralyzed." Alyssa didn't look at any of the siblings in the eye thinking they would laugh at her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into a pair of warm blue eyes, the hue reminding her of the ocean here. **((A/N:: True story. I fell off a horse on my senior trip. Got the breath knocked out of me and I freaked out, thinking I would be paralyzed. The horse was so sweet and adorable; He stepped toward me after I stood up, as if to see if I was okay, it was so cute. I love him and I wanna go back and see him again.))**

Peter smiled to Alyssa reassuringly, "Our horses won't let you fall."

She smiled to him and blushed slightly, feeling silly, and nodding her head once, "Thanks. Well come on Lucy. Lets go."

Lucy squealed happily and pulled Alyssa toward the stables. Aly turned her head to see Edmund and Susan following them.

Once they reached the stables Alyssa turned to Edmund, while Susan went to help Lucy. She looked for Peter, disappointed in not finding him anywhere. "Where's Peter?" Alyssa asked voicing her thoughts.

Edmund smirked at Alyssa before turning serious, "Well, he wanted to start looking through Prophesies of Narnia, to see if he could find out why you're her. He sent us along to make sure you won't get hurt." Edmund said smiling at the last bit.

"Oh, well then I guess he's going to miss out on the fun…" Alyssa bumped Edmund's shoulder playfully as they walked into the stables, "I'm not fragile you know. Its not like I'm a china doll."

"Doesn't hurt to be careful does it?"

"I guess so." Alyssa looked up at the four horses before them, ready to ride, and gasped as she walked over to one of them.

Its hair was dark brown and he had a big white spot behind his front legs. There was a thick white stripe that went from the bottom of his snout up into his mane. There were two light brown spots a few inches above his nostrils. He looked exactly like the horse she had ridden and fallen off of.

"What's your name cutie?" She asked the horse as she rubbed his nose, knowing he'd answer for himself.

"Bo, milady."

"Well Bo. You'll have to be careful with me. I'm afraid I can't get off a horse without falling." She had noticed the other had already mounted their horses.

Alyssa put her left foot in on Stirrup Iron, holding the Pommel with her left hand and the Cantle with her right, hoisting herself up and sitting lightly on the seat careful not to plop down as to not hurt the horses back. Alyssa placed her right foot in the other Stirrup, resting her foot on the Iron bar. Picking up the Reins resting on the Pommel of the Saddle she followed Lucy, Edmund and Susan out of the stables.

Alyssa was amazed at the beauty of Narnia. Susan, Edmund and Lucy had shown Alyssa more of the strange land during the ride. Bo was sure to be careful with her as the horses walked through the forest and Cair Paravel.

After the ride was over they returned to the stables and Edmund had helped Alyssa off of Bo, which she was immensely thankful for. By the dim light from the sky they assumed it was around suppertime and headed for the Dining Room.

* * *

Peter hadn't shown up for dinner. Mrs. Beaver had informed them he had eaten dinner earlier so he could continue searching through Prophesies. They ate dinner quickly with the siblings joking about Peter getting lost in the library, again. Susan had promised to show Alyssa around the library after they ate.

Once they had finished dinner they walked through the halls of Cair Paravel. Edmund and Lucy had pointed out where everything was, so she wouldn't get lost, while Susan led the way to the castles' library.

After another few minutes of the quick tour Alyssa watched as Susan pulled open the double doors revealing the vast beautiful library holding books with Narnia's history covering its pages.

"Damn, you guys have everything." A playfully jealous expression crossed Alyssa's face when she turned to the three siblings. They fixed her with a look of amusement before she turned back to look at the books.

"The section holding Narnian Prophesies is over this way. Peter is still probably looking through some," said Susan as she led the way through row after row of bookshelves towards the far corner to the right of the room. Sure enough when they had rounded the last corner Alyssa saw Peter's back. He was sitting at a long table bent over a book. An impressive pile of books that have been opened and checked through were cluttered on the right side of the table and the left had books piled high waiting to be searched through.

Peter gave a sigh of annoyance as he pushed the book in front of him to the right not finding anything. Peter spoke to himself as he picked up another, unchecked, book, "Still nothing."

"Wow and to think you could've had fun by taking a ride through Narnia with us and save yourself for the stress you seemed to have caused yourself," Alyssa said watching as Peter jumped and turned quickly. He seemed to have been so immersed in his search that he didn't even hear them coming down the isle of books. His reaction had caused his siblings to laugh.

Ignoring the chuckles coming from his family he smiled to Alyssa politely, "How was it? You didn't fall did you?"

"It was fun," Alyssa nodded happily, "Edmund helped me get off the horse so I didn't hurt myself thankfully. Which I'm surprised I didn't I'm quite accident prone."

Peter chuckled lightly and nodded his head once, his mood slightly brighter than it was a few moments before, "That's good."

Susan had already set to work looking through a book from the untouched pile while Alyssa and Peter were speaking, "I'm guessing from all the books to your right you haven't found anything that could tell us why Alyssa has come here."

Peter shook his head his mood quickly darkening, "No, its frustrating. Nothing in these books say anything about a Daughter of Eve coming to Narnia."

Susan sighed, "Well then lets get to work."

Lucy and Edmund did as their sister had, each taking a book and sitting down opposite Peter and Susan leaving the last seat open on Peter's right for Alyssa to take. She smiled to him as she grabbed a book and sat down quietly not quite sure what to look for.

Flipping through the pages slowly reading a bit from each page she kept turning the pages not finding anything that could remotely be about her. Looking up she glanced to Susan who had stopped on a page and began to read through it for a few moments before turning the page giving a slight shake of her head. Next she looked to Edmund and Lucy who were both scanning the pages of their books and not finding anything either. Alyssa sighed quietly to herself before feeling a pair of eyes on her, turning her head slightly her eyes locked with a pair of sea blue eyes that belonged to Peter. Smiling Aly looked back down to the book in front of her blushing lightly.

What had felt like countless hours passing, which were only really about two, Peter shut his big in frustration and tried suppressing a yawn. Lucy had already fallen asleep an hour before that and Edmund wasn't far from closing his eyes for the night as well. Alyssa was exhausted too but wanted to continue to search through the books finding whatever she read interesting, although nothing pertained to her and the reason she was there in the first place. Not that she minded being there she already loved it after a day but it would have been nice to know why.

Susan closed her own book and looked across at her little sister smiling gently at the smaller girl, "Well I think its time we all went to bed. Alyssa you must be tired after today. I'll take you to your quarters if you'd like."

Alyssa was about to decline, she still wanted to search through the books, until a yawn overcame her. Alyssa sighed, nodding reluctantly, "Sure. We can look through the books more tomorrow."

Peter stood up and walked around the table to pick up the sleeping Lucy. They all got up and Susan once again led the way through the library and out towards the bedchambers. After stopping momentarily at Lucy's room to lay her down for bed they stopped at another room a few doors down from the young Queens room. Susan opened the door and ushered Alyssa in.

It was gorgeous to put it simply. The room was big, not nearly as big as the library of course, but definitely bigger than the one she had at home back in Australia. A huge four-poster best stood in the middle against the stone wall. The bedding was red and a golden lion was embroidered in the middle, the curtains surrounding the bed were a golden silk material. There was a vanity, the wood it was made with was the same as the wood used to make the bed frame to match, was placed against another wall next a door Alyssa was certain led to a bathroom. A wardrobe stood out near the balcony doors and there was other furniture placed neatly around the room.

"Okay, you guys officially have the best life ever," said Alyssa half jokingly to Peter, Edmund and Susan.

"Good night. I shall come by in the morning to wake you. My room is next door, to the right," Susan said smiling as she walked out of the room lowering her head in a small bow.

Edmund smiled to Alyssa sleepily, "Good night Lady Alyssa."

"Good night Edmund," After Edmund had left Alyssa turned to Peter and smiled awkwardly to the High King.

"Well goodnight milady. I have you have pleasant dreams," Peter bowed and kissed her hand before leaving the room leaving a blushing Alyssa.

As he walked out of the room and was closing the door behind him Alyssa spoke, "Good night Peter…sweet dreams."

She walked to the wardrobe and opened the doors finding dresses that looked as if they were made especially for her already hung inside. Alyssa smiled lightly as she pulled out a nightgown and quickly changed before blowing out the various lit candles around the room. She saved the one closest to her bed for last, blowing it out she pulled back the comforter and lay in the bed thinking to herself.

_Were we looking at the wrong prophesies? Is it because I'm part mermaid that I might not be considered a human in this world? Even so, I don't want to tell them what I am yet…I know I may be able to at least trust Lucy with my secret but I can't be sure until I've spent more time with them all,_ Alyssa yawned again and turned onto her side the same thoughts still running through her mind as her eyes closed and sleep overcame her to let her mind rest.

That night she dreamt of a great Lion walking with through Narnia to the beach. Although she never even met the lion yet she knew that it must be Aslan. Everything in Narina seemed like it was only a dream; the forests, the beach, the waters, the animals, the unique creatures, and the Pevensie's


	4. More Prophesies, Dreams and Secrets

**Unexpected Happenings**

Summary: This is a story about a seventeen-year-old girl named Alyssa. Alyssa moved from New York to Australia. She finds a sea cave next to the water that transforms her into a mermaid with powers over water. A year later she goes for a swim and finds another cave submerged in water. She explores it only to end up in Narnia. She meets the Pevensie's as she tries to discover her purpose for being there. What happens when a certain Pevensie takes a liking to this mermaid?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Alyssa and any Narians I happen to make up from my imagination. If I did Peter would be mine…unfortunately he isn't so that means I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. No matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

****Just so you all know, there is a little bit of Peter and Alyssa in here...I don't want them to fall for each other too quickly because that just wouldn't be very realistic.

**Bananafreak97::** Yes, I did get that stuff from H2O. I love that show too. The thing that's really mine though is the water light ball thingy she can do and her eyes changing color, as well as another power she wont use or mention till later lol…which I already forgot about…I should've written it down…damn…and I just remembered it again yay!(note: this little bit was written on different days, I'm not crazy I promise! =] ) And instead of bubbles and them turning into water during the transformation her legs glow. Oh and the moon doesn't effect her.

Anywho...on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Alyssa woke up with the sun shining in through the window, she had the most vivid dream that she was in a magical land full of talking animals and the trees were alive and four other humans, siblings, each of them kings and queens; wait the sun? The sun never shone into her room during the morning, opening her eyes Alyssa saw she was in the bedchamber she fell asleep in, in her dream.

Alyssa smiled, relieved it wasn't a dream, and pulled the thick comforter off herself and headed for the bathroom hoping to take a bath before Susan or Lucy came to get her. Walking into the bathroom she saw another vanity with a basin of water and a tub full of cool, clean water near it. She went over the tub and placed her hand over the water, her eyes turned from their natural brown to teal as she heated the water up so it wasn't cold. After she felt it was warm enough Alyssa dropped her hand and her eyes went back to normal. Turning she checked to make sure she had locked to door that led to her room before she slipped her nightgown off and got into the stone tub.

Counting to fifteen, feeling the ever-familiar tingle in her legs as the same warm light glowed around them—like the night she first turned into a mermaid. Alyssa watched as the glow subsided and her tail came into view. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back she sighed as she soaked in the water wishing she were in the ocean swimming around.

A knock disrupted her daydream of gliding side by side with a dolphin. Jumping slightly Alyssa opened her eyes and turned her head in the direction of the door, forgetting momentarily that she had locked it, "Alyssa are you in there?"

"Um…yes Susan. I'll be out in a second," Alyssa proceeded to pull herself out of the water. Once her upper half was leaning over the edge she placed her hands on the stone floor before lowering herself slowly to the ground. As she lowered herself she pulled more of her body out of the tub, her tail felt to the floor with a low thump. Bracing herself she waited to see if Susan had heard it, when she hadn't Aly placed her hand over her tail and used her ability to dry it off.

Standing up Alyssa cursed herself silently for not bringing in a dress to change into when she was done leaving her no choice but to pull the nightgown back on and exiting the bathroom.

Susan was standing in front of the open wardrobe looking through dresses for Alyssa (Lucy was sitting on the bed waiting). When they heard the door open they turned their heads and smiled to their new friend.

"Good morning Alyssa. How'd you sleep?"

"Morning Luce. I slept okay," Alyssa said as she hugged Lucy who had gotten up to greet her. Alyssa smiled as she moved over to Susan's side, "to be honest I woke up thinking I was in my room back home and that this was an amazing dream."

"I felt like that too when I had first came here. I'm glad it wasn't a dream though." Susan had said smiling to Alyssa before looking back to the dresses, "Now, what color do you feel like today?"

Alyssa looked at the dresses in the wardrobe and fiddled with her teardrop necklace and spotted a teal dress that went of the shoulder slightly, there were ivory colored leaves embroidered on the dress. The dress was floor length and it had a small train behind it, Alyssa instantly fell in love with the dress once she laid eyes on it. She pulled it out and held it against her body turning to Susan, "Would this one look good for today?"

Susan looked at the dress and smiled as she nodded, "You would look great in it. What do you think Lucy?"

They both turned to the thirteen year old for her opinion. She looked at the dress Alyssa held up against her self and after a few moments she smiled and nodded, "You'd look beautiful in it."

Alyssa beamed to the two queens briefly before she started for the bathroom, "Okay. I'll just change really quick."

Once she was in the bathroom again she changed into the dress and caught her reflection in the vanity. She wasn't going to lie she felt she looked prettier in this dress then the one from yesterday; and dare she even think it she felt as beautiful as Susan, maybe even more so in this dress. Shaking her head she smiled and walked back out to her friends seeing Susan holding up a pair of ivory colored shoes for Alyssa to wear with the dress.

The girls walked down to the Great Hall to meet the boys for breakfast. Walking in they smiled to the boys as they sat down.

"Good morning," Alyssa said to the two happily.

Peter looked at Alyssa, he had opened his mouth to say something but ended up stairing at the girl next to him. He caught himself and smiled, "You seem cheerful."

"Oh, I'm just happy that this isn't a dream."

Edmund smirked and shook his head slightly, "I think everyone feels that way after their first night in Narnia."

After that very true comment; Mrs. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus, and the same two fauns—from the night before—brought out breakfast.

They ate their food quickly talking about the books they had gone through last night trying to see if they had missed anything. By the time their plates were cleared Alyssa wanted to just go back to bed or do something other than to go back to the library to look over more books.

Alyssa hated research more than anything besides homework and liked to avoid it as much as possible. So when everyone got up to head for the library Alyssa huffed in exasperation.

"Who's ready to go do more research?" The four siblings smiled at the girl's sarcasim as the walked through the halls, "Because I'm not."

* * *

In the Library the Pevensies and Alyssa were sitting at the same table as the night before. Heads bowed over open books with two piles on each side of the long desk. One reserved for those already searched through and the other for the ones that needed to be looked through.

The pile with those looked through was steadily growing bigger with each passing hour. The other pile however, seemed endless.

Edmund cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, "Here's one about a girl coming into Narnia…wait no. It's about a Narnian coming back from another world. Never mind."

Although Peter, Susan and Lucy turned back to their books Alyssa's interest was peeked. It may not have anything to do with her but it was interesting that a Narnian could leave Narnia. Everyone looked to her and nodded in agreement. Alyssa looked down a bit embarrassed, having not realized that she had voiced her thoughts aloud.

After a few hours of looking through books to come up with a whole lot of nothing they shut their books and stretched.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alyssa asked as she stood up, stretching her arms over her head as she did so.

"How about eat," Peter said standing up along with the others, "I'm starved."

"Boys are always hungry," Alyssa said teasingly before nodding her head in agreement, "But I have to admit I am rather starving, myself."

Everyone was in agreement and headed back to the Great Hall of Cair Paravel for lunch.

* * *

The food came quickly and was unsurprisingly delicious. Once they were done Alyssa was so full and tired.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I feel like having a nice long cat nap," She yawned ready to fall asleep then and there in the comfortable chair.

"Isn't it weird how you always feel tired after eating instead of full of energy?" Edmund asked as if agreeing with Alyssa.

"Oh that's because most of the blood in your body gets concentrated on your digestive system to break down the food which makes you tired because most of the blood leaves your brain," Alyssa said feeling a bit like a nerd and an idiot after she had said that, smiling nervously.

Lucy looked at her like it was the most fascinating thing she'd ever heard, "Really?"

Alyssa nodded her head, "Yeah, I learned it in science class. Just some of the pointless and useless information that I've learned that no one really wants to know."

"Well you made us a bit smarter on that little bit of knowledge you shared with us." Peter smiled at her and she looked away feeling her cheeks heat slightly.

"On that note, lets all turn in for the night," Susan said as she stood up.

Alyssa walked with Lucy to her room said good night to the boys. Once Susan was in her room she turned to Lucy and hugged the young you. Lucy was like the playful little sister she never had, "Goodnight Luce. Would you like to go to the beach tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

"Sure. I have been getting pretty bored with looking through prophesies. Goodnight Alyssa."

After she went back to her room and got ready for bed she quickly fell asleep.

_Her dreams were filled with the ocean and…mermaids and mermen were seen everywhere she looked. They welcomed her to Narnia and they wanted her to do something. Before she could find out her dream changed to her basking on a rock, her tail glistening in the afternoon sun she heard a noise and looked to the beach to see the Pevensies waving at her. Reflex made her try and hid her tail as the scene changed again to her sitting on the same rock but on the beach instead of it being in the ocean. Turning her head she saw the lion again who seemed to smile at her in his own way and she instantly felt safe. Looking around Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy were gone and sadness filled her. Aslan just chuckled and sat down, "You can trust them, when the time is right. And you will need their help for what is to come. They will understand."_

Aly woke up before she could ask what he was talking about. The sun filtered in through the open balcony doors pulling her from sleep. She glared at the sunlit doorway in anger and annoyance.

_The __entire __dream __happened __so __fast __how __could __it __be __morning __already?_ Alyssa thought to herself as she pulled the covers off herself.

Today she didn't bother with fancy dresses just the bathing suit she was wearing when she first came here and her shorts. She vaguely thought about towels but since she was going to tell Lucy her secret she wouldn't need it. Alyssa opened her door and walked to the door of Lucy's room and waited outside.

The creak of another door caught her attention as she was humming something to herself, glancing around she watched as Peter stepped out of his room. Thinking back to her first day here she remembered that Peter and Edmund had stared at her lack of clothing and she felts her cheeks heat up. Maybe she should have at least pulled a dress over her bathing suit. Alyssa looked away from Peter and stared at the stone floor waiting for him to notice her.

A pair of feet stopped moving just at the edge of her vision and she felt her cheeks heat in a blush as Peter stared at her. She cleared her throat as she looked up at him and smiled in embarrassment, "Morning Peter."

She held in a giggle as he shook his head, she couldn't deny that Peter was handsome and completely sweet, he also made her laugh albeit sometimes unintentionally but she quickly gained a crush on him in her short time here. Aly bit her lip as she waited for him to form a proper sentence.

"Uh, um. Morning…um may I ask why you are in you undergarments?"

Aly laughed before looking down at herself, "This is a bathing suit."

"Really? There's hardly anything there," He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he forced his eyes to stay trained on her face.

"It's a bikini. There are some bathing suits that are worse. Trust me." The door opened and Lucy came out in her own swimsuit. It was made from one of the finest Narnian clothes, from what Alyssa could guess.

The young girl smiled up at her brother before hugging him good morning, "Good Morning Peter. Morning Alyssa. Are we going now?"

Alyssa nodded and smiled, "Yup. Lets go."

Peter followed after the two as they started walking, he moved to walk beside Alyssa and looked down to her, "Where are you two going this early?"

"The beach. I asked Lucy if she wanted to come last night. We were rather tired of looking at prophecies all day…its kind of like homework…I hate homework. So me and Lucy are spending the day together just the two of us," Aly said as she smiled up to Peter, he was about seven inches taller than her, and she stood at 5'3".

He nodded his head and Alyssa hoped he didn't invite himself or ask if he could come because she knew she would definitely chicken out on telling her secret, "Oh, I see. Well uh, have fun. You're not having breakfast before you go?"

Lucy shook her head before speaking excitedly, "We'll just get something from the kitchens before we go."

"Then I'll accompany you to the kitchens, I'll be going to talk to the Council again, although I'm sure they wont be very pleased we haven't found anything."

Alyssa sighed and shrugged her shoulder feeling bad that she herself didn't know why she was in Narnia at all, "After we get back I'll help look through more prophecies, I promise."

Peter just smiled and shook his head, "No, its alright. I'm sure you both will be tired after coming back. Just come back for dinner and we'll talk about the Narnian Council's reaction.

When they reached the kitchens Peter parted with the girls as the two went through the doorway and smiled to Mrs. Beaver as the beaver gave them something to eat and handed a basket over to Alyssa filled with food for them to eat when it came time for lunch.

"I also packed a few snacks for you dears and oh, Beaver would you stop picking through the desert closet? Come met the new Daughter of Eve," Mrs. Beaver said all in one breathe.

"Alright. Alright, I'm coming," A beaver said as he came out of the pantry and over to the two girls and the female beaver, "Good morning Queen Lucy. Hello ma'am."

Alyssa smiled down to the beaver called Beaver and held out her hand to him when he extended his paw to shake, "Its nice to meet you."

"Beaver is Mrs. Beaver's husband. They helped us to to get to Aslan's came so that we would be able to help stop the White Witch," Lucy said happily.

"Wow, you two must be really brave. I hope I never have to meet this Witch character."

Lucy nodded, "Yes, luckily Aslan defeated her."

After a few more moments of talk between the two girls and the Beavers the two girls said goodbye and headed off to the beach.

* * *

They reached the beach quickly and Alyssa pulled the blanket out of the basket that Mrs. Beaver handed her. She laid it out before setting the basket down atop it and turning to Lucy. "Do you want to eat something now or swim first? I want to show you something."

Lucy glanced up to Alyssa and smiled excitedly, "What do you want to show me?"

Aly laughed lightly at the young Queen's excitement and nodded her head towards the water, "Come on."

They started toward the water but Lucy ran ahead and splashed Alyssa when she was close enough. The older girl hadn't expected that hoping to be able to stall or at least chicken out while she still had the chance but unavoidable now. She cursed to herself quietly and ran past Lucy and into the water, once she was waste deep she completely went under feeling the heat as he legs fused together and formed her shimmering blue tail.

Lucy who had been watching confused when Alyssa ran into the water with a look on her face that was slightly panicked. The confusion grew when she saw a glow below the surface of the water where Alyssa was.

"Alyssa?" She moved closer as Aly's head popped out of the water. She quickly moved towards the giant rock that was jutting out half in and out of the water. Lucy knew that at the speed she moved in the water was too fast for a human, "What are you doing?"

When Alyssa finally turned her body so she was partially hidden behind the rock she looked to Lucy and spoke nervousness evident in her voice, "Lu. I need you to promise me a couple of things…"

"Why? What are you talking about? Why are you hiding?" Almost equally as nervous as the mermaid now.

Alyssa sighed a string of curses on a constant reel in her head as she closed her eyes centering herself before speaking again, "Can you please just promise me…to not freak out and not to tell _anyone_ about what I am about to show."

"Not even my brothers and sister?"

"No, Lu. Not even Peter, Edmund and Susan. Please. I will show them this when I am ready," Aly sighed once more, "Please Lucy. I'm trusting you with this secret."

Lucy hesitated for a moment before nodding her head and agreeing to Aly's requests, "Alright, I promise."

After a few moments Alyssa moved away from the rock and swam slowly towards Lucy who had moved so she was only knee deep in the water. When she had to she pulled herself closer to the Valiant Queen. Her eyes were squeezed shut and when she heard Lucy gasp Alyssa forced herself not to wince at the sound.

Aly waited for the scream and when it never came she opened her eyes in confusion wondering if Lucy had become catatonic at seeing her tail. Confusion and relief splayed across her face when she saw the smile on Lucy's face, "Lucy?"

"By Aslan…you're a mermaid!"

* * *

**It ends a bit horribly and for that I am sorry. :/**

**But, thanks so much for reading my story you guys. You really make my day when I see that you like it. I'm so sorry it's taking me forever to update my stories but I'm a freshman in college and the workload and class schedule is a bit hectic. I for one hate waiting around for a story I like to be updated so I'll try and get them up as much as I can and quicker…hopefully lol…although now my father is giving me a hard time and says I can only use my computer for homework now so now I have to sneak on. I already have an idea about how this story is going to end and I barely started it, haha. I get so frustrated when I go back to read some of the previous chapters to make sure I don't contradict myself and I find the stupidest mistakes that I didn't see when I read through it. In the last chapter I wrote big when it should have been book, and I get even more annoyed because I didn't see it when I first read through it. ****Well I'm off to start the next chapter! I promise to post it as soon as I possibly can. =] Sorry this one took so long for me to write! And that is kinda short or if its long then I'm happy I haven't counted the pages yet haha. Anyone see Thor and the New Pirates movie and Captain America? I'm so obsessed with Chris Evans, like it's so bad. I just saw the third Narnia Movie, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader and I have new inspiration. =]**

**Aly**

**I just decided to do this the other day…**

**CONTEST! ****As for telling only Lucy first I have a plan on who is to find out next. If anyone guesses right I'll give you a character in this role play as a mermaid/man. If multiple people guess right I will give a part to each who do (as a merperson, or another Narnian creature) I will stop after five people get it right.**

**Okay so:**

**A) Susan**

**B) Peter**

**C) Edmund**

**D) Mr. Tumnas and the Beavers**

**Or…**

**E) All of the above**


End file.
